1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for establishing a trusted path between a user interface and a software application. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for establishing a trusted path between a user interface and a software application to securely execute the software stored in a memory along the trusted path so as to provide the service desired by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, software in devices such as a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC) and small sensor can be attacked by hackers and the software may be changed.
In addition, a network host or service provider can not readily inspect remote devices. As such, the network host or service provider can not determine whether the device has been changed by an unauthenticated user's access to software applications provided by the network. Therefore, a technology to check integrity of the device memory is required in the network environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device and method for establishing a trusted path between a user interface and a software application.